Sweet Snaps
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Tadashi and Honey Lemon's relationship.
1. Musical Confessions

Hello, readers. Well it was inevitable, I watched Big Hero 6 and now I can't help but ship Tadahoney! Here is my little collection or 'snaps' of their relationship, if Tadashi had survived the fire so you could call this AU. The first one-shot- Musical Confessions.

* * *

_Musical Confessions_

"Honey, Honey. HONEY!" Tadashi yelled at Honey who had fallen asleep in her lab's window.

Honey jumped in a fright, her headphones falling out of her ears. She blushed.

"Tadashi" She said happily.

"You are aware it is 3 am and you are still at college" He said to her.

"Oh...no not really. I totally lost track of time I was working on something and I guess I just fell asleep." She apologised.

"By the way you have a beautiful singing voice. Musical theatre suits you" Tadashi said walking away.

"Mr Hamada, come right back here. You can't just identify that I was singing Phantom of the Opera and walk away" Honey protested.

"You caught me. I'm a sucker for that stuff, seen them all. RENT, Wicked, Grease and course Phantom." He said blushing. Honey thought he looked very cute when he was blushing.

"Bluetooth" Honey said to her phone and the pink speaker at the side of her room beeped. The soft melodic intro of All I Ask Of You sounded in the lab.

"Come on Tadashi" Honey said taking his hand. They started to dance, Tadashi not knowing whether to hold her waist on not. At last he did, feeling the soft yellow fabric of her cardigan.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears" Tadashi started to sing. His voice soft but with a touch of tenor.

"I knew you could sing" Honey said smiling at him. His eyes were mesmerising to her.

"I never said I couldn't" He smirked.

"Kiss me" She whispered, her eye lashes fluttering behind the lenses of her glasses.

"I can do better" Tadashi smirked at her. He dipped her down still holding her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Wow" Honey commented. She kissed back eagerly.

"I'm also partial to Taylor Swift" Tadashi answered pink lipstick smearing his lips. This earned him another kiss.

Who needed friendships anyway?

* * *

Did you like it? Any shippers of Tadahoney reading this? I'd love some feedback and are open to requests for oneshots. As always I love reviews, they feed my writing and my self esteem.

Read on young friends,

Rosie xx


	2. Diagnosis

Hello again. This is the second one-shot in the series of Sweet Snaps. I had the most amazing idea that Baymax tells Tadashi that Honey is pregnant. Well that's just Baymax being Baymax, the ever loyal health care companion. Happy reading.

* * *

_Diagnosis_

"So when's the wedding?" asked Aunt Cass as she sat at the dinner table with Honey Lemon and Tadashi opposite her, both were beaming and snuggled close to each other.

"Aunt Cass, it's been a week since I proposed. Honey and I are basking in the glow of being newly engaged." Tadashi said irritably. Honey looked at her fiancée, scolding him with her eyes.

"What he means Cass is that we haven't really thought about it yet" Honey said, apologising for Tadashi's rudeness. Honey picked up a cinnamon bun from the pile that was in the middle of the table. She went to take a bite and felt bile rise up in her mouth. She dropped the bun, put her hand over her mouth and ran to toilet. She threw open the door and threw up in the toilet.

"Oh well that's not very fashionable" She groaned. She heard shuffles, a loud bang and turned around, there stood Baymax.

"I heard you were in distress, I came to help." He said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Honey dragged him in and shut the door.

"Scan me Baymax" She said hurriedly. Baymax nodded.

"Scan complete. Nausea, mood swings, high levels of hCG, slightly swollen breasts…" Honey gasped in embarrassment .

"Baymax!" She said uncomfortably and her cheeks went rosy.

"Diagnosis- Pregnancy" Baymax said with his trademark finger point. Honey gasped again, this time in shock. There was a knock on the door.

"Honey, you in there? Can you come out, sweetie?" Asked Tadashi's calm voice through the door. Honey sighed loudly and opened the door.

"What's Baymax doing here? Are you hurt, Honey?" Tadashi was instantly worried when he walked into the bathroom. The sight of Baymax, signalled someone was hurt or needed health care help.

"1st trimester indicated. Signs of womb growth detected" Baymax said. Tadashi's eyes went wide and he looked at Baymax.

"Wait...what?" Tadashi mumbled.

"Your emotion levels have risen, you are confused" Baymax said to Tadashi.

"Of course I'm confused. I programmed Baymax to detect many things including...pregnancy. Honey?" He looked to the blonde, his fiancée who was sat on the edge of the bath tub fidgeting nervously.

"I've had my suspicions. Baymax just had to prove it. I'm pregnant, Tadashi, with our baby" She said gently, looking down at her hands. Tadashi came towards her slowly, his finger lifting up her chin to look into his eyes.

"I love you so much" He said kissing her softly.

"So your not angry" Honey asked.

"Why would I be angry?" Tadashi replied.

"A baby would get in the way of your projects, your life" Honey said.

"You and our baby are my life" Tadashi whispered, placing his hand on her stomach over her pink dress.

"Hey baby, your daddy loves you very much and your mummy is clueless to how much I love her and the fact I would do anything for her" Tadashi said kissing Honey's cheek and then her lips, in a passionate kiss full of love and compassion.

"Emotion detected- Love"

* * *

Oh that just made me warm and fuzzy writing this. What shall I write next?

Rosie xx


End file.
